


sweet vanilla cream

by jimmysteele



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (louis cheats on liam), Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Implied Mpreg, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Louis, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmysteele/pseuds/jimmysteele
Summary: Harry fights to resist his roommate's new omega boyfriend, Louis. Louis maybe doesn't want him to resist.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 257





	sweet vanilla cream

Harry had been drawn to Louis the second he smelled him.

It had been a long, draining day at work, and Harry had arrived home looking forward to heating up a quick dinner before falling into bed. As soon as he’d stepped into the apartment, though, he had been distracted by the smell of sweet vanilla cream. He’d sniffed at the air, following the lingering traces of _Omega_ until he found himself standing before his roommate’s bedroom door.

He stood in place, ears perked, for several moments until he heard the low rumblings of Liam’s voice followed by a higher-pitched giggling. Harry seethed. His skin was itching with the need to burst into Liam’s room and lay his eyes on this omega who smelled so lovely, but he held himself back. Slowly, he backed away from the door, scolding himself for nearly succumbing to his alpha urges.

Harry secluded himself to his room for the rest of the night, deciding to skip dinner after all. He found himself unable to fall asleep, kept awake by the sounds of lovemaking in the next room and the feeling of his alpha clawing at his chest in frustration.

The next morning, he rolled out of bed before his alarm sounded, slumping into the kitchen to make a pot of extra strong coffee to get him through the workday. The smell of the omega had mostly faded during the night, though Harry was offered little relief as he soon heard the opening of Liam’s door and the patter of small feet down the hall before being surrounded by the delicious smell once again.

“Oh! Hi,” the omega said, standing meekly in the doorway of the kitchen, tilting his head up to get a look at Harry.

Harry stared, tightly gripping the counter behind him in his effort to resist claiming the omega immediately. He was fucking gorgeous – tiny, with dainty features, but with a curve to his hips that let Harry know he’d have an ass to fill Harry’s large hands perfectly. He was curled into the doorway as though trying to make himself smaller, swimming in a shirt that was clearly Liam’s. It took everything within Harry to hold back a growl at the realization that Liam’s spiced-orange scent was so thoroughly entangled with the omega’s.

“You’re tall,” the beautiful man said, still watching Harry owlishly. He fidgeted with the hem of the shirt, seemingly fighting against the urge to step closer to the alpha.

The beep of the coffee machine broke Harry out of his stupor.

“Uh, hi, um,” he stammered, taking a step back from the boy and gesturing to the coffee machine, “Coffee?”

The boy smiled at Harry, but didn’t get a chance to answer before Liam was calling out, “Louis? You still here?”

“Coming!” The omega, Louis apparently, called back before giving Harry a small wave and turning away. Harry staggered as he swore he could smell a spicier edge to Louis’ scent – _slick_. He quickly filled a mug with coffee and escaped back into his room.

\--

It’s two days later that Harry next sees Louis.

Harry is watching a rerun of _Bake Off_ when Louis suddenly plops down next to him on the sofa. Harry jumps, not having heard the small omega moving through the apartment. He’s surprised he hadn’t been alerted to the omega’s smell, but then notices that Louis is drenched in Liam’s scent. He tries not to be too angry about that realization.

“You’re Harry,” Louis states, watching him with those big blue eyes. He has one leg tucked up under himself, torso turned slightly toward Harry and looking especially compact and cuddly.

“Um, yeah,” Harry confirms, still feeling quite shocked at the boy’s presence. He wants to bury his nose into the omega’s neck and find that vanilla scent he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about. He’s been sniffing around the apartment like a lunatic for the past day just trying to catch a whiff of it.

Louis smiles softly at Harry before relaxing back into the sofa, the sinking of the cushions bringing him much too close for Harry’s waning restraint. Biting his lip and curling his hands into fists, Harry forces himself to turn back to the television.

The room is silent as the show goes into commercials, and then Louis is pulling Harry’s hand into his own lap, prying open the alpha’s clenched fist.

“Big hands,” Louis murmurs, holding his own tiny hand up against Harry’s for comparison.

Harry stares at their matched palms, breathing heavily. “Louis,” he says in a warning tone.

Then Louis is placing Harry’s hand in his lap, curling the fingers around his thigh. He merely shrugs in response to Harry’s questioning look. Harry stares down at his hand on the omega’s leg, lightly squeezing his fingers against the thick flesh. His inner alpha is desperate to claim Louis, and Harry can’t help but read this as an invitation.

“Ads are done,” Louis pleasantly informs him, seemingly focusing his full attention back to the television. Harry swallows thickly, returning his gaze to the screen as well – though his mind is racing with the feel of Louis under his palm.

They sit like that for the rest of the episode, Harry not daring to make a move without further indication from Louis. All too quickly, though, the credits are rolling and Louis is extracting himself from Harry’s grip. He pecks a sweet kiss to Harry’s cheek before he’s off with a giggly, “Goodnight, Handsy Harry.”

Harry stares after him for several minutes before he finally clicks the television off and makes his way to bed, salivating at the smell of slick lingering in the air.

\--

Harry knows he’s dangerously close to claiming this enticing omega and doesn’t trust his own restraint should they find themselves alone again. So he spends the next week secluded in his room, avoiding Louis’ increasing presence.

Finally, a night comes when Louis and Liam seem to be out, and Harry uses the opportunity to catch up on his television programs. He realizes about ten minutes in that he hasn’t been focusing at all, instead distracted by Louis’ scent. He feels as though it’s in a cloud all around him, impossible to ignore and intoxicating to his senses.

He tries desperately to will away his growing erection, breathing solely through his mouth and hyper-focusing on the action taking place on screen. He shifts in his seat, the friction of this pants against his dick only causing him to lose the last shreds of his control.

Grabbing the pillow beside him, Harry buries his face in the cushion, inhaling the sweet smell of the tiny omega. He exhales on a moan, tossing the pillow back down as his hands scramble to work his pants open. He leans his head back into the cushions as a hand works along his shaft – slowly at first and then feverishly. His senses focus in on and drown within Louis’ smell and he imagines the omega kneeling before him. He pictures the beautiful man between his spread legs, imagining that it’s his small hand jerking along Harry’s length; pictures the omega’s mouth stretching wide around his thick shaft.

Louis’ smell only intensifies and Harry gasps, his eyes gently drifting open. He imagines Louis standing across the room from him, watching as Harry gets himself off, lust shining in his blue eyes. A smirk graces the omega’s lips as the two make eye contact, and Harry realizes with a start that he isn’t imagining Louis’ presence at all.

“Shit!” Harry curses, quickly snatching the pillow from beside him and covering his exposed crotch. He feels the heat flushing in his cheeks while he gawks at Louis. “How long have you been standing there?!” he demands.

“Long enough,” Louis shrugs, biting at his lower lip as his stare lingers on the pillow in Harry’s lap. His arms are crossed against his chest, the apartment door still wide open behind him. Harry wants to disappear, only feeling more embarrassed and ashamed when Liam steps through the door seconds later.

“What’s going-“ Liam starts, before his eyes land on Harry with flaming cheeks and a cushion in his lap. His gaze turns disappointed. “Really, Harry? In the living room?”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbles, quickly stuffing his mostly-softened cock away and fastening his pants while under the cover of the cushion. Liam kicks the door closed behind him, clasping his hand in Louis’ and leading the reluctant omega to his bedroom with a huff. “Wash that pillow!” He demands just before his door slams shut.

Harry’s head falls back against the couch. He covers his eyes with his hand, letting out a quiet groan.

\--

Harry is just drifting off into sleep that night when he hears his door click open. He looks over and sees Louis’ small figure illuminated in the doorway for a second before the door closes again and the room returns to darkness. The faint glow of the moon through the window is the only source of light as he watches the small figure skip his way over to the bed and join him under the covers. Harry gulps, feeling the expanse of Louis’ naked skin pressing against his own.

Harry pinches himself before speaking out in a gravelly voice, “Louis? What are you doing?”

Louis giggles. He shifts under the covers, maneuvering himself atop the alpha and straddling his hips. “Shh, Alpha. Gotta be quiet,” he whispers.

Harry groans, unable to resist running his hands along Louis’ smooth thighs under the covers.  
“Why are you in here?” He asks, this time in a whisper.

Louis leans forward to brush his nose along Harry’s neck, breathing in his scent. “I saw your cock earlier,” he sighs directly into Harry’s ear. As he speaks, he rocks his hips backward and Harry bites his lip to hold back his moan at the feel of his hard length rubbing along Louis’ ass. He feels the gush of slick against his thigh seconds before the smell reaches his nose and his grip tightens around Louis’ thighs.

“Your cock is so big,” Louis continues in the same breathy tone, “I knew I had to have it. So I waited ‘til Liam fell asleep and snuck away.” His tongue makes little kitten licks against Harry’s neck. He rocks back against Harry’s cock again, this time managing to squeeze the alpha between his cheeks, coating his cock in slick. “I bet your knot is enormous. I wanna find out.”

With that, Harry lets out a growl and, taking hold of Louis’ lips, lines himself up and slams into Louis’ hole. Louis yelps as Harry roughly bottoms out, but immediately begins moving against Harry. “Unh. Feel so big, Alpha. So good,” Louis moans, biting his lip. He plants his hands on Harry’s chest and starts bouncing on Harry’s cock.

The blankets have fallen back so that Harry can see Louis moving on top of him. He smirks as his eyes make out the bulge of his cock pressing out against Louis’ stomach.

“Fuck, Louis,” he pants. Louis keeps bouncing on his lap. “So tiny. You feel my big cock in your belly, Omega? Filling you so full, aren’t I?”

Louis whines, no longer restraining his noises. He nods and meets Harry’s eyes before pressing a hand to his stomach and feeling the jab of Harry’s cock against his palm with every thrust. “Feels so good, Alpha. I feel so full!” He stills on Harry’s lap and presses his palm against his stomach. Harry feels the pressure against his cock and lets out a loud groan.

“Fuck, baby. Yeah, rub my cock through your belly. Make me feel so good.”

Louis keens, continuing to press against his stomach as he rocks back and forth in Harry’s lap, rubbing the head of Harry’s cock against his palm through the barrier of flesh.

“Alpha,” he moans, just before his little cock spurts out a burst of come, his hole tightening around Harry as his body shakes through his orgasm. He falls forward onto Harry’s chest.

“Shit,” Harry curses, thrusting up into the tight heat, “Your little pussy is so tight, baby.” Holding Louis against him, Harry uses his thighs to roll them over and have Louis spread out beneath him.

“Gonna fuck you for real now, Omega. Stretch you out on my knot and make you scream for me,” he promises, thrusting roughly into the smaller man. Louis lets out little whines with each thrust as tears stream down his cheeks.

“Yes, Alpha, please!”

Harry folds Louis’ legs up toward his chest, spreading them wide as he fucks into the omega. He’s quickly entranced by the sight of Louis’ hole stretching obscenely around his cock. The bed frame pounds against the wall and Harry knows there’s no way Liam can’t hear them. He smirks to himself, knowing that he has no intention of giving Liam his omega back after this.

“Gonna knot in you baby, gonna stretch your pussy so wide.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Louis pants. His hands are scrabbling along Harry’s back, scratching and leaving stinging red trails in their wake.

“Want to fill you with my come, see it stretch your belly so big. Fill you with my pups,” Harry says, feeling his knot start to swell. “Maybe I’ll mark you, too, hmm?” He asks with a devilish grin. “Mate you and make you mine. Make sure no other alpha can touch you.”

Louis is sobbing as Harry pounds into him, nodding his head frantically. “Yes, Alpha, please, please. Wanna be yours,” he cries out, feeling on the brink of a second orgasm as he feels Harry’s knot start catching against his rim with every thrust. He already feels so stretched around the alpha’s huge cock, and with each thrust he’s being stuffed further by Harry’s expanding knot. Eventually the knot catches and Harry can only jackrabbit his hips shallowly against Louis as he nears orgasm.

“Bite me, bite, me, bite me!” Louis begs, baring his neck for Harry. “Please, Alpha!”

Harry slams forward one more time, pulsing a flood of come into Louis as he bites hard into the omega’s neck. Louis comes with a scream, another pulse of come spurting from his dick as Harry’s knot empties into him. He feels full of the warm seed, already reveling in the bloat of his belly as Harry’s cock continues to pulse within him.

Harry eventually manages to come to his senses enough to unlock his jaw from where he’s still biting into Louis’ flesh. He gives the wound a few soothing licks, Louis preening under him. He can already feel their bond forming, as though an invisible thread now exists between his heart and Louis’, thickening by the second as their souls stitch together.

_Mine_ , he can’t help but think.

“Yours,” Louis breaths. “My Alpha,” he purrs, looking adoringly up into Harry’s eyes. Harry returns the loving gaze, placing several sweet kisses to Louis’ lips.

\--

The next morning, Harry wakes with his tiny omega curled into his arms. Their mixed scent of sweet vanilla and cinnamon apple makes Harry purr in contentment. Louis squirms against him before he pops his head up to look down at Harry through squinty eyes.

“Good morning,” Harry smiles, running his free hand along the sleep-warm skin of Louis’ waist and back. Louis sighs, cozying in closer to Harry and burying his nose in the curve of Harry’s neck, scenting him.

“You’re my Alpha now,” he breathes against Harry’s skin.

“I am,” Harry confirms. “Are you happy, omega?”

Louis nods, pulling back so he can meet Harry’s eyes as he grins up at him. “Feel so complete; so happy. I can feel you in my head, and in my heart.” He brought Harry’s hand up to his lips, placing a kiss to his palm before flattening it against his own chest, right over his heart.

Harry smiles softly at the omega. “I promise to be a good alpha for you. You’re my whole world. All I want is for you to be happy.”

“All I want is to make you happy,” Louis demurs. He presses a kiss against Harry’s lips, moaning as he feels the threads of their bond tingle in response.

\--

When Harry ventures out of the bedroom later that morning, Liam is nowhere to be found. By the time he returns home that night, Louis is asleep, and Harry has to carefully extract himself from his mate’s arms to climb out of the bed. He throws on some sweatpants and steps out into the apartment, scratching the back of his head awkwardly when Liam’s gaze lands on him.

“Look, Li-“ he starts apologetically.

“Save it,” Liam says shortly. “It’s fine. Louis and I were just fooling around mostly.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asks. “I really didn’t mean to like – This wasn’t planned,” Harry stammers.

“Really, Harry,” Liam says, shrugging. “I mean, it’ll be weird at first, but like, Louis and I both knew we weren’t going to end up mating or anything.”

“I’m sorry, anyways,” Harry insists.

Liam chuckles. “No, you’re not. You’ve found your omega – I know how important that is to you. Really, congrats.”

With a pat to Harry’s shoulder, Liam walks past him and quietly shuts himself in his room. Harry sighs in relief, returning to his bed and pulling his omega back into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Check out the [fic post](https://jimsteele.tumblr.com/post/621284367083421696/sweet-vanilla-cream-harry-fights-to-resist-his)!


End file.
